


I can't sleep without you.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "I can't sleep without you next to me."He heard russling, and listened to Gerards yawn."Be there in a few, Frankie. Open your window." Gerard sounded exhausted before the call ended.





	I can't sleep without you.

Frank was grounded.  _again._ This time it wasnt even his fault, he didn't mean to kick the TV, he got so into his guitar that he forgot where he was. He didn't think when he flung it, smashing the glass into thousands of pieces. It  _sucked._ He had already gathered up all his money and replaced in, so he didn't understand why he was still grounded. He was  _17 for christ sake._ It was horrible, and he couldn't sleep. He wanted to be in Gerards bed, with Gerard annoyingly snoring next to him. He wanted to wake up with a dead arm, because Gerard always rolled over on top of him. He glanced at his phone with a grunt. A little after 3 am and he was exhausted. He dialed Gerards number on autopilot. He listened to it ring before it stopped, Gerards breath on the reciever.

"I can't sleep without you next to me."

He heard russling, and listened to Gerards yawn.

"Be there in a few, Frankie. Open your window." Gerard sounded exhausted before the call ended. Frank got up and shoved open his window before climbing back into bed. It wasn't even 10 minutes later when Gerard was climbing in, sliding the window shut and locking it. Frank watched him clothrs the curtains and kick of his boots.

"Ever notice its always you i phone when I can't sleep?"

"Like a friendship booty call."Gerard snorted as he climbed in. Frank inhaled Gerards hoodie almost immediatly, sighing at the crisp smell.

"Thank you."Frank barely whispered before sleep was overcoming him. He woke up a few hours later to Gerards weight on his left side. He shoved him off gently, because although the dead arm thing was cute, it was a pain in his ass.

"Fuck you."Gerard slurred, throwing an arm over Franks waist. It felt surreal, like they were in a bubble. Frank never wanted it to burst.

"I'm so fucking in love with you."He whispered when Gerards breathing evened out. He needed to say it, but he didn't expect the small intake of breath. 

"Me too."Gerard opened his eyes, and Frank stared right back in shock. 

"I thought you were sleeping."

 "You want me to pretend i didn't hear your love confession at-"Gerard glanced at Franks phone- "fucking 6 am?"Gerard whined and set his head back down besides Franks. It took Frank a minute to get his thoughts in order before he was closing the distance between their lips. It was rough and full of passion straight away. It felt so familar, like they had did this millions of times before. Frank had thought of it so much that finally doing it was like being welcomed home. He pushed Gerard onto his back and scambled up his waist, sitting on his hips as he fisted both hands in the greasy hair. Gerard had his fists knotted in Franks top, the need to touch unbareable. It took less than a minute until they were grinding against eachother, letting out small pants into eachothers mouths before Gerard flipped them over. He broke the kiss until he could kiss Franks neck, feeling the stubble under his lips. It felt so surreal as Gerard sucked a bruise into Franks shoulder. 

"Jesus. Jesus."Frank whined and shoved at Gerards boxers, immediatlu wrapping a hand around Gerards leaking length. Frank moaned and started stroking him slowly, enjoying Gerards moans.

"Holy shit."Gerard thrust up into Franks fist before kissing him roughly, dragging him up by the hair until they were sitting with Gerard in his lap. Frank kept his hand moving, listening to Gerards pants before  _finally_ there was pressure against his cock. He rocked against it before breaking the kiss, panting into Gerards jaw.

"Wanna rim you. Fuck. Always think about it."

Gerard moaned and nodded.

"Please. Please!"

Frank took charge, pushing Gerard onto his back and tugging of Gerards boxers. He really felt like he was dreaming as he smoothed his hand over Gerards ass cheek. 

"Turn, G."Frank whispered, Gerard immediatly turned over, on his hands and knees. Frank placed a grateful kiss to his back before knocking his legs open, moving between them. He spread Gerards cheeks and felt his cock twitch at the tight pink hole. Frank sucked in a shakey breath before leaning close, he flicked his tongue over the hole before moaning, the taste strong and slightly bitter. He trailed his tongue around the muscle, listening to Gerards quiet pants as he  _finally_ dipped the tip of his tongue into him. Gerard let out a whimper, pushing back against Franks tongue as he moved it in and out, Frank could feel how close he was himself, the taste and sounds Gerard was making went straight to his cock. He pulled back slightly and moved downwarda, trailing his tongue over the sensitive skin until he got to Gerards balls. He pressed open mouth kisses on them before sucking on his finger. He kneeled up until he could circle Gerards hole.

"Kay?"

"Yeah. Yeah please."

Frank kissed his back before pushing in slowly, making himself moan. Gerard was so  _tight._ He moved to wrap a hand around his own cock, watching his finger move. He found Gerards prostate within a minute, and immediatly added another finger, curling it up until he could press into it. Gerard whined and moaned, face now buried in Franks pillow as he fisted the sheets. He started clenching around Franks fingers before his orgasm hit. Gerard  _screamed_ into the pillow, making Frank empty all over his ass. Frank kept his fingers in Gerards hole as he stroked himself through it before slowly pulling his fingers out.

"Don't move Gee. I'll get you a cloth."

Frank kissed his back before heading into the bathroom. He washed his hands and grabbed a wet face cloth and a towel before cleaning Gerards ass up and drying it and climbing into bed.

"Wet spot."Gerard slurred and climbed on top of him. Frank let him curl up on top of him, expecting the dead arm in the morning.  _Well in a fucking hour._

"Jesus. Okay you can totally call me at ass o clock every morning."

Frank laughed and kissed Gerard softly, the soft move of the lips felt so  _pure._ he drifted off to sleep soon after, and when his alarm rung at 8 AM Gerard was gone, but a sticky note was taped to his face.

_See you tonight, babe. I love you. Ha, I get yo say that now. Rad. Xox_

 


End file.
